Akuin Akka
by YoshiKeroshin
Summary: Sakura-ko Oshiro grew up in a small town outside of Kyoto, Japan. Her mother is a spiritual healer, and they move to London under mysterious circumstances. Full summary inside.
1. Sakura

Akuin Akka

Summary: Sakura-ko Oshiro grew up in a small town outside of Kyoto, Japan. Her mother is a spiritual healer, and they move to London under mysterious circumstances. Sakura is now in her 5th year at Hogwarts and finding out things about herself she wish she had never known.

A/N: I have been debating this FanFiction for a very long time now, it's inspired by Harry Potter (of course) and has some influences from Japanese Horror specifically Ju-On (or The Grudge, American version) but you don't have to have seen either it in order to understand this work of fiction. I have decided to write it in the third person and through diary entries written by Sakura. I am trying my very best to make this as non-Mary Sue as possible, and everything to happen logically a not for just some reason to get two characters together, this is not a love story and will become very dark at times. I have started and stopped writing it for about 3 years or so. It has churned in my mind for quite sometime and I decided, today, during my morning shower that it was time to stop letting it just sit, it was time to sit down and just write it. I'm very picky about my own works, although my grammar and punctuation can be somewhat haphazard sometimes I do my best. So if you see any errors let me know and I will be sure to fix them, wither they have to do with grammar, spelling, or facts pertaining to the original work. Also, let me know what you think, this is one of my first FanFictions I have written and feedback would be fabulous. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series is property of J.K. Rowling, no copyright infringement is intended, written for purely entertainment.

* * *

Chapter One—Sakura (Cherry Blossom)

June 17th

Dear Diary,  
How I miss the cherry blossoms, how they would bloom and softly float to the ground…

My name is Sakura-ko, it means cherry blossom child, that probably why I love them so much. I was born and raised mostly in Japan, in a small village just outside of Kyoto. My mother was the Satoko, the spiritual healer of the town, but it is easier just to tell everyone that she is a witch. Just before my 11th birthday we moved to London, for reasons that my mother has never explained to me. Shortly after we arrived I had received a letter admitting me into the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I was very honored, and my mother was also very proud of me.

I also posses one of the special powers of my mother, I can see dead people, well they aren't really dead people but to be more accurate they are the memory of that person. They are very different from ghost in the fact that they are incapable of holding a conversation with you. They often go through a certain memory as if it were happening for the first time. There are other things that make them different from ghosts. For example, I've only run into memories that deal with great emotion, they are confined to the place where the memory took place, and I have never seen one that had a ghostly counterpart. I was often very scared by them when I was younger until I learned how to deal with them better.

* * *

June 20th

Dear Diary,  
I guess one of the reasons we moved to London was because my mother had some very close friends who live here. My mother had gone to school with and had been very close to the Changs before they had moved to England to work for the Ministry of Magic. They have a daughter Cho who is one year ahead of me in school. She is more like a sibling to me, but we have never gotten along. We are two different sides of a coin; we grew up very differently and have never shared any of the same interests without being disagreeable about it.

* * *

September 1st

Dear Diary,  
The very first time I had arrived at platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station, I could tell many people were surprised by my appearance; I had been wearing my favorite summer kimono that was covered in tiny pink cherry blossoms, and a purple obi covered with golden butterflies. I was very excited, but sad to be leaving my mother for such a long time. I found an empty compartment and had sat down next to the window and looked out to wave at my mother as the train pulled from the station…

"Do you ever stop writing in that diary Saku?"

Sakura looked up at the person who had opened the compartment door. "Do you always have to come in while I'm writing in it, Cho?"

Cho smiled at her politely, "Do you mind if I share your compartment with you? I…I don't feel like dealing with any questions about Cedric right now."

"No, I don't mind, this is probably a good place to be if you don't want much conversation." Sakura looked to where Cho had seated herself, "Cho?"

"Yea?"

"If you need to talk about what happened at all, you can always come to me."

"Thanks Saku." Cho looked out the compartment window and said little to Sakura for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts.


	2. Densha

A/N: The author notes will be very short form now on. Please review and let me know if I have any errors. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series is property of J.K. Rowling, no copyright infringement is intended, written for purely entertainment.

* * *

Chapter Two—Densha (Train)

One of Cho's friends, Marietta Edgecombe, had stopped by and invited both of them to join some other girls in her compartment. Saku declined, since she would rather read anyway. Cho reluctantly went with Marietta after much convincing, leaving Sakura alone in the compartment.

Sakura was happy to be on her way to Hogwarts again, although she was beginning to wonder about who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. She had just finished reading _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard and had found it quite useless.

Having changed into her Ravenclaw blue and bronze already Sakura gazed out the window which she could see her soft reflection and the dark starry night, imagining what it would be like back in Japan…

* * *

"Sakura!" a distant voice called. "Sakura, where are you?"

Saku looked up from where she was sitting at the edge of a stream. The soothing water cascaded and fell over rocks that protruded from the water. Sakura's mother approached her.

"I thought I would find you here Sakura-chan." Sakura's mother was stern looking. She had many wrinkles that covered most of her forehead, and long black hair that she nearly always kept in a tight bun at the base of her neck. "The flow of water has always drawn you, but now we must return to work Saku-chan."

Something deep inside Saku made her scared, something that laid heavily on her soul. It was dark and cold. The hair on her neck prickled and made her shiver even though the day was warm and inviting.

"Let's go Saku!" Her mother called from down the grass covered path that lead to their home.

"Coming Okasan!" she yelled after her.

She shivered again and rose to her feet. Walking down the path she felt the tall grass brush against her summer kimono. She reached her small home, and slid open the rice paper door. Kneeling at the small coffee table was Saku's mother and someone she didn't recognize, a customer. Sakura bowed and knelt down at the coffee table as well.

The customer looked to be a mess, her hair was messy and her eyes looked wild with fear, and anxiety.

"Yoshida-sama this is my daughter, Sakura-chan, she will be helping you with your problem."

Sakura's head fell down and then back and she fell slowly backwards her eyes rolling upwards and everything seemed to close in around her…

* * *

The train jerked to a halt and Sakura's head hit the window where her shoulder had been supporting her when she drifted off into sleep. Sakura's hand instantly went to her forehead, and she rubbed the spot that was slowly turning red against her pale skin.

Sakura stood and got her trunk from above her, Cho's trunk was already gone, and she made her way out of the train and to the carriages where she road with three chatty Hufflepuff girls that were riding in the carriages for the first time.

Sakura, having unpacked her trunk, sat down on her bed thinking about her classes that she would be taking; especially the new ministry appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Some of the other girls in her year were chatting away quietly, as she stared out the window. She lay down on her bed and closed the curtains just enough so she could still see the stars that sparkled just beyond the window pane.


	3. Gakkou

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed Ohime x3 and Johann! Please enjoy and leave a comment if you have any questions.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series is property of J.K. Rowling, no copyright infringement is intended, written for purely entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 3—Gakkou (School)

Sakura woke up early the next morning excited and ready to start her new classes for the year. Her black hair flowed down her back in a low ponytail. She grabbed her red journal and book bag, leaving quietly just as her classmates began to rise from their beds.

She was one of the first to arrive in the Great Hall and took her customary seat at the end of the Ravenclaw table closest to the head table. The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was still showing remnants of the sunrise reflecting on a few white wispy clouds far overhead.

Sakura nibbled on some toast as she opened her journal in front of her…

September 2nd

Dear Diary,  
I'm so glad to be back at Hogwarts. Hopefully all will go well…

Unable to think of anything interesting that happened since she last wrote she closed her journal and looked around as more people were entering the hall, causing there to be a continuous buzzing of excitement for the day ahead.

All of the teachers were sitting at the head table chatting. Sakura looked at the new Defense teacher and frowned, from what Saku had seen of her so far, she found her far too proud. She acted as if she were above everyone else. Sakura knew already that she didn't like her.

Sakura moved her gaze onto other teachers, Flitwick had always been one of her favorite professors, and she wasn't too bad with charms either. McGonagall was speaking with the Headmaster; she always had a great appreciation for McGonagall, and found her classes exciting. Professor Snape was glancing at various houses with a sneer, while Saku didn't mind making or writing about potions, she didn't really like Snape. Snape was always unfairly favored his own house, and, in general, grumpy.

The Great Hall was full of student talking noisily, the Heads of Houses were beginning to talk with their students and hand out schedules for the many days ahead.

Professor Flitwick reached Sakura and handed her a schedule, "Good luck this year Miss Oshiro!"

"Thank you Professor," Saku replied cheerfully, looking down at her schedule thoughtfully. She had Herbology first, with the Slytherins. _At least I'll be able to look forward to Ancient Runes, _she thought.

* * *

Saku finished her second slice of toast when some of the final students were rushing in to get their schedules. She stood up and began her walk down to the Green Houses. She was taking her time so she could enjoy what was left of summer.

"Sakura! Wait up!" she turned around to see Cho trying to catch up with her in the Entrance Hall. "Where are you heading?"

"Herbology."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"If you really want to you can," Saku replied offhandedly.

They walked together and when they got to the front doors, someone was blocking their way.

"Can I help you?" Cho asked Draco as he stood boldly in the door way along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"When did they start separating you away from the rest of the students? I didn't know Hogwarts had anything against Chines—."

"We're Japanese Malfoy!"

"Oh, I didn't know you spoke any English Sakurookokori," said Malfoy throwing in some odd syllables at the end of her name, causing Crabbe and Goyle to snicker.

"Baka…" Sakura said under her breath.

"What was that?" Draco glared, "Don't wanna land yourself in a detention do you Oshiro?"

"Leave us alone Malfoy," Cho said drawing her wand from her robes, Saku pulled out her wand as well, Cherry ten and three quarter inches, holding it threateningly.

"Better be careful Chang, don't wanna end up like your Hufflepuff friend—."

"Enough!" Saku quickly stepped in front of Cho, pointing her wand at Malfoy's nose. "Out of our way…"

Draco pushed past them both followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.

Cho looked down her wand dropped to her side, "Thanks Saku, I should start heading to class." Cho walked away quickly before Saku had a chance to say anything to her.

"Anytime Cho…"


End file.
